Somewhere
by Kyla of the Desert
Summary: With two chosen heroes, how was it possible to tell who was the real hero? Link/Dark Link


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda **

**Chapter 1**

"Stupid pig-turtle-snail-creature things!" Dark growled, slashing at the soft backside of a Helmasuar. "Who invents this crap? And it's so muggy in here…"

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced around as suddenly the circular room was filling with water.

He took a deep breath and dove into the water, feeling the Skullfish attempting to nip at his bare feet. Muttering a string of curses, he pulled himself out of the water and shook out his black hair. He finally made it to the large chest, only to find that it was already opened… and that person didn't even have the decency to close it.

He clenched his fist. "Why does it feel like someone was here before me?!"  
From his left, he could hear the distant dying squeal of another Helmasuar following a loud explosion. "Yep, there's someone in here, all right."

Dark gripped his sword and went back to the main hallway, the entrance, to find that the Lizafols that had first attacked him were gone. He ventured back to the muggy main room to find that the chest on the first floor that he had been struggling to get to was already opened… by someone other than himself.

After hours of cursing and rage quits, Dark sat and waited for the water to rise once again. Then, he took out the only thing he had managed to salvage – a big key – and opened the door to the boss room.

He stood there for a while, thinking about whether he was equipped for the boss or not, and turned around. "I'll just go back to the entrance to get some Chuu jelly…"

And just as he came back and got ready to hop into the boss arena, he realized there was no longer any water down below.

He had some choice words to say.

Pulling his boots back on, Dark stormed up to the entrance of the temple, thinking about how he would have to struggle to get to the surface of the lake.

From a distance, Lake Hylia was smooth and pristine, clean and clear of all debris. From the sides of the lake, it was slightly murky but still clean enough to swim in. From in the water, it was dirty and uncomfortable and not at all refreshing… from under the water….

Dark shook out his hair and took off his boots, rolling them up and storing them in his pack. He took a deep breath and dove into the water, swimming frantically towards the surface. He pulled himself out of the water, sodden and feeling very, very unclean.

Sitting down, he suddenly felt the need to glance left, and when he did, he could see a portal forming in the sky above the spirit lake. "Shit."

He ran into the lake and ducked in the entrance, careful not to be seen. There were two figures facing off.

A figure clad in all green stood in shock, looking up at the morbid mask another, unreasonably tall figure wore. Behind him, the spirit Lanyru rose up, attempting to banish the tall figure. This was useless, however, as he simply lifted his hands to destroy the spirit and return the land to Twilight.

The green figure – thrown to the ground during the tall figure's attack on the Spirit of Lanyru – morphed into wolf, unconscious. From his place in the shadows, Dark watched with narrowed eyes. The Twilight had little effect on him, however, for it only left a tingling sensation on his skin.

"Zant!" This was hissed by a small, imp-like figure, rising from the ground. She struggled to move as the masked man's – Zant apparently – bindings held her at his face level. Without lifting a hand, Zant removed the fused shadows from the imp's possession.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" He asked mockingly. "You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"My KING? You, who has done nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" Midna jerked the restraints, feeling the urge to spit in the "Shadow King's" face.

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is… our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" He promptly slammed Midna into the ground and watched as she cried out. "This power was granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!"

A red ball formed in front of the Usurper King, and the wolf on the ground regained consciousness. His ear twitched and he looked at the false king with hatred. He stumbled to his paws and threw himself at Zant, only to be thrown back by the red ball of magic.

Midna leaned over the wolf worriedly, examining him, and watched as a large, sharp, magical stone imbedded itself into his forehead. Zant pulled Midna away from the wolf and held her in place as he spoke cryptically over her shoulder.

"My Midna… did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers that oppressed our people. No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind! But if we can make their world ours, Midna… light and darkness will meet at last."

Zant moved closer to Midna and she squirmed and whispered in her ear, "Our tribe will take back their realm… and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light. And that Midna, is why…" The "tongue" of his mask folded up to reveal the bottom half of his face.

He opened his foul mouth to reveal his thin, needle-like teeth as he spoke. "I need you." Midna jerked slightly away from him but otherwise kept the defiant expression on her face. "Not just for me, but for all of our people… lend me your power," he whispered.

Midna jerked free, tired of listening to his psychotic blabber. She floated back towards the wolf and Zant looked down at her in disgust. "So be it… I will return you to the light world you covet!"

He forced Midna to float over the spirit lake and exposed her to the pure light of the Lanyru Spirit.

Midna appeared to disappear, much to Zant's liking, but a suspicion prickled him. When he turned to look, the wolf's body was gone as well.

Dark ducked back into the tunnel entrance of the lake as the "King of Shadows" teleported away. Taking a deep breath, Dark ran out to the small shack floating in the lake. He handed Fyer ten rupees and hopped in the cannon, all too eager to feel the fragrant air of Hyrule Field on his face.

Looking left, he could see the tip of Hyrule Castle in the horizon, and felt that that was where he needed to head next. Running at full speed, he managed to make it to the South Gate. There was a Goron standing there, looking proud, and nodded cheerily as Dark ran past.

He trotted up the stairs and found himself in the crowed South Road of Castle Town. Pushing past women, children, fat men, and old women, he finally made it to the North Gate – the entrance of Hyrule Castle.

Before the guards could see him, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and smiled as he heard them drop to the ground. Then, he ran up the steps and found himself in the unrealistically stormy courtyard of the castle.

The gates were locked, and no matter how hard he tried, they would not open. "Crap…" Dark muttered, leaning his back on the gate and sliding down, feeling the rain pour through his hair and down his nose.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had once known the man in green… because that man had looked just like him.

* * *

Dark sighed and began staring at his left hand as if the pain would suddenly fade. Ever since he ran burst into the scene at the spirit spring, his hand had been pulsing with pain.

"Hey kid, if you're not going to buy anything, get out!" Telma shouted at Dark, leaning forward on her elbows.

Dark hopped up, surprised, and began to make his way to the door before Telma said, "By the way, do you know a nice young man named Link?"

"Uh… no…" Dark said, surprised.

"Well, you look awfully like him!" The door of the bar opened and Telma made a sound of exclamation. "Well, speak of the devil!"

The same man that Dark had seen at the spring slid into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hello, Telma." He said politely, giving her a smile and nodding.

"Oh, Link! Those nice young people over there have some information for you! I think you should go see Auru. He's been studying the Gerudo Desert lately." Link nodded. "Anyway, I was just bragging about you!"

Link seemed to see Dark for the first time and his eyebrows pulled together. "Hello…"

"I was just telling this young man here that you two look _just _alike."

Link flinched and glanced down at his left hand momentarily. "Well, thank you for the information, Telma, but I have to get going."

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. "Come, have a drink!"

"No, I have business to attend to. Sorry." Link turned suddenly, his sword and shield clanking on his back. His long, green hat swished behind him as he hurried out of the bar. Telma turned back to Dark.  
"Well, I beg to differ. Looks like he knows you, to me."

Dark didn't say anything and instead ran out into the road of Castle Town and looked around frantically until he spotted a green hat.

He chased it down and slammed his hand on Link's shoulder and Link turned around. "You… you turned into a wolf at the spring in Lanyru!" Then, Dark pulled his hand back suddenly, seeing the sword strapped to Link's back and the muscles that were built up in his arms. Perhaps, Dark should have let Link leave.  
Link backed up slightly and put his hand on the hilt of his sword in surprise. A few people in the square began to back away. Three girls all screamed "Link!" in a trio, and backed behind the fountain.

"It was you… you and that… creature!" Dark exclaimed. He moved back in surprise when Midna materialized from Link's shadow and floated in front of Dark's face.

She pointed a small finger at Dark's nose. "You! What's your problem?!"

"What's _your _problem?! You were probably the ones who got the Fused Shadow from the Lakebed Temple, too, right?!" Dark leaned in and glared back at Midna, red eyes to red eyes.

Midna moved back, surprised. "What's it to you?"

"Well, it's my _job _to collect the Fused Shadows. But, that doesn't matter. It's not like my only purpose in life is to get them, of course."

Link let go of his sword and took a small step towards Dark. "What do you need the Shadows for?"  
"I was told by the spirit Lanyru that I needed to collect them."

Midna didn't believe him. "And why is that?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know… it said I needed to do something to make myself useful…" He looked at Link and Midna and sighed when he saw the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"What? I'm not a freeloader! I'm not just going to sit around in the dark while everyone else runs around and saves the world!"

Midna floated back slightly. "So… you were freeloading… off of Lanyru?" Disbelief colored her voice

His ruby eyes burned into Midna's and he looked over to Link. Link took a step back and his eyes widened at Dark's honesty. "I don't know where I came from."

**Chapters do get longer. This was like an intro chapter, so you can expect chapter two to be a little longer. **


End file.
